It Takes Three
by buffyangel98
Summary: Summary: After finding out that the woman they loved Katherine Pierce, is now human, Stefan and Elijah band together to protect her as they re fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

It's Takes Three

Summary: After finding out that the woman they loved Katherine Pierce, is now human, Stefan and Elijah band together to protect her as they re fall in love with her.

AN: Ok this is what I think should happen after Katherine turns human. This is going to be a romance between Katherine/Elijah/Stefan which means it will be Katherine/Stefan Katherine/Elijah and Stefan/Elijah don't like don't read. I changed a few things Silas is dead and everybody knows Bonnie dead.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elijah /Stefan

Bonnie/Kol

Matt/Rebekah

Caroline/Klaus

Elena/Damon (maybe bashing for them.)

Stefan's POV

'Katherine is human' is the only thing that I can think about. The woman who made my life a living hell. The woman who I wanted out of my life. The woman who made me a monster. The woman I love is human. She hasn't woken up in five days. She's starting to moan I guess she's starting to wake up. She gasps and start looking around.

"Where am I ? What happen? How- " I cut her off.

"Katherine are you ok" I ask her.

"S Stefan where am I" she looks at me with scared eyes. Something I never seen before not even with klaus.

"Katherine-" I'm cut off when my phone rings. I look at the call ID.

"What is it Damon?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm on a little trip and I'm staying at a hotel " I look over at Katherine as hugs and Rocks herself

"Look I got to go" I hung up. I go to my bag and take out a bottle water and I hand it to Katherine. She takes it but just stares at it then looks at me with pain in her eyes

"What am I doing here Stefan? Do you want to torture me or do you want me now that little Elena pick Damon over you?

"Come on Katherine you've been a vampire over 500 years. I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your damn pity" she gets up and walks to the door and opens it.

"Go run and hide like you alway do"

"Fuck you" She turn to leave but something stops her. "Elijah"

"Hello Katerina" He turns to me. "Stefan"

"Elijah" I nod to him. Katherine looks at me.

"You called him?" Katherine ask. I walk closer to her and Elijah.

"Yes I thought he could help us" I say. She looks at me then Elijah.

"What's he talking about?"

"We need to find a way to turn you back." Elijah says.

"You mean I can't just drink vampire and died." Tear build up in her eyes. She starts laughing then she starts choking.

"Katherine!" Blood comes out of her mouth and passes out.

THE END ( for now)

Review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank for the reviews! The more you review the more I write!

D: I own nothing :(

Part 2

Elena POV

I walk into Damon's room and I see him laying a sleep. I smile at him. I really thinks his the one for me but I hope Stefan is okay with my choice. I turn to leave.

"Elena my love come sit" Damon says in a really fake British accent. I roll my eyes then walk over to his bed and I lay down next to him.

"Hey have you heard from Stefan?" I ask as Damon wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah he's on a 'little trip' whatever that means" Damon says.

"Should we worry?" I ask

"Nah he'll be fined. He just needs a little time alone to think. Kay?" Damon says. he looks at me then kisses me on my head. I smile at him.

"Okay" I say. Then we lay there in silence for a minuet. But then I think. "What about Katherine?"

"I haven't heard from the wicked bitch of the west since you shoved the cure down her throat"

"Well wherever she is I hope she's miserable." I say.

Katherine POV

As I wake up I see an old Africa America woman standing above. She smiles. I give her a weird look then I look around noticing I wasn't in the same room was in when I saw Elijah and Stefan.

"Who the are you. And where hell am I?" I say as I get off the bed.

"Hello to you too sugar" she says with a smirk on her. I was getting angry but Elijah walks in.

"Easy Katerina, Agatha is an old friend of mine. She's going to help us turn you back to a vampire" Elijah says.

Agatha walks over to me then put here hands on my cheeks. I want to rip her throat out.

"Oh my god your so powerful ! Agatha says. I smack her hand away

"What do you mean?" I say looking between her and Elijah.

"Agatha why don't you give us some privacy." Elijah says looking guilty. She leaves.

"What did she mean by I so powerful?" I ask

"Your asking a lot of questions love." He says while smiling.

"Go to hell Elijah"I say. I turn away from him. He turn me back around.

"Look I don't know what she meant." He says as he rubs my check.

"Yeah whatever. Just go wherever Stefan is." I says as I pull away.

"Katerina"

"Katherine. My name is Katherine Pierce. Katerina died when my fucked up excuse of a family give up my baby. When they banished me. When your fucking psycho brother tried to kill me and make little hybrids. When I had to kill my self so I could survive. When everyone wants my pathetic double when she was starting to come back you left her." I finally broke. I hate being human.

"It's ok. I'm sorry my love. I'm truly sorry for all of that. I never meant to hurt your so bad. Your family were fools for what they did. The one good the thing Niklaus has done was killed them. Sorry but they shouldn't have did that to their own daughter. As for Niklaus I will find his redemption and he'll pay. He is my brother so I can hurt him to bad. He dose have a big hybrid ego."We laugh at the last part. He holds me and Rocks.

"Everyone needs love and help Katherine." I hear Stefan say. I turn around to look at him. Elijah is still holding me. "I mean look at Damon he was mess until Elena came in. Well his still an ass but his better. So let us help you." Stefan walk over to me and hugs me. It feels good being held by the men love.

Klaus's POV

"Matt why did you want me to come in mystic grill so early?" I hear my Caroline say.

"Over hear sweet heart" I say.

"Klaus what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for good"

"What about the baby?"

"Not mine."

"Who is its?" Why dose she have so many questions. I just want to kiss her.

"Don't know. Don't care. Oh and don't worry about Tyler but like I said I will your last." With that I leave my future bride.

Review!


End file.
